Class with the Clown
by LevicxrpusDramione
Summary: Hogwarts wants to vary friendships between houses, especially settle the negative tension between Griffindore and Slytherin. Hermione pulls names out pf jars for her new class group as do every other student as the new rule but she finds that a certain blonds name is pulled out every time. Can she get her work done with him around? Or will he be an idiot?


Hermione smiled, "New Year, new classes, new class groups."

Harry rolled his eyes, "New class groups all right."

Ron chimed in, "Hermione its not like you pick anyone else any other year."

"No silly." She laughed, "We have to draw our group names from a bucket this year."

Ron frowned, "Why's that?"

Hermione began her lecture on reasons why, "Well factually they know that were just going to pick the same people every year and essentially it can open up new friendships, especially between the diffrent houses." Hermione was thinking significantly the teachers had done this to resolve the war between Slytherin and Griffindore, but she new that idea wasnt gonna last long.

Harry shruged, "We'll be fine as long as we dont get Malfoy."

Hermione sighed, "Actually were more than likely not to be with anyone in our own house, so its almost guaranteed we wont get eachother."

"And it may also be for those who are failing to achieve good grades with their group assignments juts because two of their group members arent committed?" She said. Ron shot her a look.

"That one sounds like your suggestion to the headmaster." He huffed.

Hermione looked apologetic, "Im really sorry but it was getting hard with the amount of group homework, yet im the only one who actaully does it and then you guys get most of the credit."

Hermione mimicked a girl she'd met in the halls earlier with a high pitched tone, "Wow that Harry potter is good looking, saved the world and keeps top of his grades!"

Harry smirked at ron, "Its true." He whispered, but a little too loud as Hermione gave him a blow to his shoulder. "Ow!"

"You dont even do your work so the 'he gets good grades' is a load of-"

"Hermione? Are you...jealous?" Ron said. Harry chuckled as Hermione crossed her arms. Ron started to laugh. Then Hermione angrily turned on them, "Why would i need to be jealous? Its my work after all!"

No one was laughing now. Hermione smiled. "Victory." She said to herself.

The three entered the potions class and sat at a table. "Your late." Snape started.

Hermione smiled as she set her bag down, "Actaully sir all of you are early, the timetables shifted by five minutes. Werent any of you listening to McGonagal?" Draco scoffed before he shouted, "Yes because wise Granger knows it all!"

The Slytherins laugh and a few Ravenclaws

Snape frowned in anger, but she was in fact right. "Very well." He says ignoring what the boys said entirely.

Hermione shot a glare at Draco before she sat down beside Ron.

Snape continued his gaze of uninterested as the Slytherin boys began throwing paper balls at kids.

Hermione got in the head by one and it merely bounced off of her curls.

Draco pushed Jacks hand into an angle, "That should hit her right in the face."

And it did.

Hermione just sighed and watched as Snape pulled out a jar. "Your advised to pick your names based off of luckyness as your partners."

Hermione rolled her eyes, Harry whispered to Ron, "Itll be just my luck, ill get Malfoy."

Snape held out the jar and pointed at Ron talking to Harry, "Weasley you can go first, seeing you have no interest at all." He snapped. "Or respect." Hermione was clenching her fist.

Ron stood up and his ears turned bright pink. Embarrassed. Ron slowly made it to the jar by his desk and pulled out a name. "Lucy Barner and Marcy Collins." He read aloud the two slips of paper.

Harry frowned, "Your right, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, you cant get your own house."

Snape flicked his wand and removed Ron's name from the jar.

Harry was next. "Luna Lovegood and Jack Montreal." He sighed.

Then a few Slytherins. Then a hufflepuff girl. Then Neville. Ravenclaw. A few Hufflepuffs. Hermione checked her watch and then Snape glanced at her and said her name with the least amount of enthusiasm she'd ever heard. "Granger."

Draco rolled his eyes and crossed his fingers. "My luck if i get her." Blaise shrugged at his sentence.

Then Hermione shook as she tenderly slipped her hand into the jar and felt around softly. Then she gripped two and pulled them out softly. She glanced at Snape before she unrolled both of the slips. Draco watched her eyebrows grow firm and her curls loose their bounce and the frightened look on her face as Ron and Harry watched on too. "Blaise Zambini and.." Hermione looked up and her eyes locked with ocean blue ones of wich the owner of them was crossing his fingers. Hermione saw his look, a look of 'dont you dare say it'.

Hermione sighed deeply, "And Draco Malfoy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione crossed her arms as they headed down the hall. "Lucy's really nice and Marcy is so smart, and she' got the nicest blonde hair i mean, i wouldnt mind getting close to her."

Harry shrugged, "Jack didnt seem too interested but Luna isnt that bad."

The boys continued talking about their great partners as Hermione pulled her scarf over her lips so they wouldn't freeze shut. "Hermione are you angry?" Harry said.

Ron smirked, "She's jealous that she got Malfoy and we got good partners."

Hermione laughed as she pulled down her scarf, uncrossing her arms. "Ha! I bet Malfpy is was better at studying than you two idiots!" She snapped.

Harry frowned at her, "Are you defending Malfoy?" Hermione rolled her eyes, "No, im not his friend or anything, i just think he can study better than you."

Ron brought a hand to his mouth a took on a girly voice, "Now im offended."

Hermione laughed, "Ron anyone in this castel can do their homework better than you."

Ron coughed, "Excuse me, of course they can, i dont even do mine!"

Harry snorted, "Since when did you become so feminine Ron?"

Hermione burst out laughing. "Harry!" She chocked.

They neared transfiguration. "Hey Hermione you've got another 11 chances to get diffrent partners right?"

Hermione nodded, "I already hated potions so it doesnt matter." She laughed, "What i would be angry about was if i got Malfoy in something like Muggle studies."

They entered the classroom full of light. Proffesor Mcgonagal already standing with the jar at the front and students picking names in a line. Hermione checked her watch, "Im sorry professor are we late? i-"

"Slow down Miss Granger." The teacher reassured, "im sorry weve just started this early so you've got extra time to get to your next class."

Hermione watched as Draco went up to the jar, his expression clear, he did not want her again. He pulled out two names and un rolled them before reading them aloud, "Granger and Jack Montreal." He glanced at Hermione and they met eyes. Harry leaned over at Hermione, "Forget Malfoy, look at Jack."

The Slytherin boy was biting his lip in a smirk as he looked her up and down. Hermione gave him a disgusted look before Ron pulled her back to face them and pointed a rude gesture at Jack over Hermione's shoulder. "Ron!" Hermione shouted. Ron slipped a glance at Proffesor Mcgonagal before lower his hand.

"Well he deserved that after looking at you like your a meal." He snapped.

"Im not a little girl Ron." Hermione said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione sighed in Divinitation class, "Malfoy," she read her slip of paper

In charms she picked out a roll of paper and frowned again, "Draco malfoy!"

In Charms Draco pulled out a slip of paper, "Ginny Weasley and Granger."

Hermione scoffed, "Why cant he just say my full name."

Care For Magical Creatures, she even dipped her fingers to the lowest bottom of the jar and read out his name again. "Draco Malfoy."

"Draco Malfoy" in Defence Against The Dark arts.

"Granger." Draco read out in ancient runes.

Ron and Harry chatted about their groups along with anybody else at the Griffindore table. Except Hermione. She glanced across the hall and saw that everybody but Draco was doing the same. Chatting excitedly. Smiles exchanged.

Hermione simply glarred at him but then she starred at the bowl of fruit at the table. Bananas, kiwi fruits, buleberrys. Maybe. Just maybe, he might not be a bad partner at all?

_Dont be ridiculous Hermione. _

She sighed as she remebered they had flying class this year. "Oh boy." she glarred as the boys all scrambled to get brooms that afternoon, they hadnt had flying class since first year.

She pulled a name out of the jar, "Draco Malfoy."

Draco didnt have much of a reaction as he didnt seem suprised at all.

In their new apparition class she pulled out a name and unfolded it, "Draco Malfoy."

She turned to the teacher, "Really?!"

It had been all day she'd watched either her name getting picked by him or his name coming from her finger tips like someone had cursed the jar to do so.

It was after she'd been hurrying through the corridors all day that she wondered into muggle studies. She loved the big airy classroom, and she wss excited, this year they were doing a play, one of her favourite muggle stories. Snow White. She knew her favourite Miss Burbage would be teaching it this year.

She was happy and felt at home in the warm room with the walls painted almost the exact same colour as her bedroom a very faint blue, and old fashion muggle glass windows. She had felt happy untill the teacher pulled out the name jar.

Once again she stood in line and watched as various students pulled out names.

It was once again she looked at the old and slightly rusted ceramic jar and reached her hand in before pulling out a small peice of paper. She slowly unfolded it and read it letter by letter.

_D_

_R_

_A_

_C_

_O_

_M_

_A_

_L_

_F_

_O_

_Y_

She sighed before turning around to face Harry. He smiled sarcasticly, "No dont tell me- Is it...Malfoy?"

Hermione laughed, "Lucky guess."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

She sat on her bed brushing her curls as Ginny brushed her teeth in the girls dorm bathroom, the sliding bathroom door was open and Hermione was chatting to her.

"You know being with Malfoy might not be bad at all?" Ginny said hopefully. Hermione rolled her eyes, "Dont start."

Ginny raised an eyebrow, "Well anyone, even Malfoy is better at studying than my brother."

Hermione nodded, "That may be true."

"I dont even know why you see in my brother, hes lazy over enthusiastic, annoying, bad at school work and over all Hermione he's just an idiot!"

"Ginny!" She yelled, "I dont like him!"

Lavender burst out laughing, "Of course not, Ron's way too good for you."

Hermione's smile faded, "What?"

Lavender smirked, "Oh please a bookworm like you with a handsome Quidditch player like him? Oh please."

Now both Ginny and Hermione were looking at Lavender strangely before Ginny said, "Well Lavender if youve fallen for my brother im not sure whether to feel bad for you or for him."

Hermione burst out laughing even to the point that she was rolling around on her bed as Lavender stormed off.

Ginny chuckled, "God she's an idiot she is."

Hermione nodded in agreement.

XXXXXX

**Please leave a review! Or read the next chapter which ever (or both) **

* * *


End file.
